


【KKH】调教与反调教

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *三十代出头无性调教师51X二十代新M24*涉及（很轻的）鞭打、束缚捆绑、尿道调教、滴蜡、私处脱毛、打屁股，限制射精、口交、骑乘、少量乳交等*温柔！甜！宠！一点都不痛x的两辆车，超长*前期51调教24，后期24反调教对象限定隐藏M的51*不了解字母圈的事情所有知识全靠网络以及YY*确定能够接受预警内容再上车谢谢合作[前一万五千字为51调教24，后一万字为24调教51]





	【KKH】调教与反调教

字母圈的人都有自己的一套联络方法，想那些在公众网络上大肆求伴的，实际上都会被那些“专业人士”看不起。  
然而，作为一个专业调教师，堂本光一还是会时不时地在SNS上面看看那些找S的求助贴，看缘分挑一两个顺眼的带回家，不拘报酬谢礼只是你情我愿地玩一场。  
这天，有个人主动找上了他，用的是堂本光一最不常用的推特私信，在他看到私信的时候已经是对面那条消息发出的十多天之后了。  
光一想，要不是自己心血来潮上来看看，估计这个人就彻底跟自己无缘了。  
他点开那个账号看了一下，非常正常地发现了那是个小号，只有几张食物的照片。看上去账号的拥有者是个男孩子，年龄估计在二十岁出头，关西人，性格不错的样子。  
哦对了，跟自己在同一个城市。  
光一看了一下自己最近的安排，刚刚满足了一个富婆收到了一笔不小的谢礼，这两天没什么事情，干脆就约约看好了。  
于是在迟了十多天之后，他发去了自己的回复，约那个男孩出来见面，地点在自己家楼下的咖啡厅。

 

“请问，您是K先生吗？”  
在午后的阳光下昏昏欲睡的光一抬头一看，懒洋洋地点点头道：“是。请坐。”  
那是个绝不到二十五岁的男孩子，穿着一套铜蓝色的运动服歪戴着帽子，黑色的头发略有些长，拉下口罩之后露出一张极可爱的脸来。脸颊圆圆鼓鼓的带点婴儿肥让人很想捏一两把，眼睛乌黑溜圆像是某种小动物，小巧的鼻子和嘴巴又让他减龄了不少。光一不动声色地打量了他几眼之后自我介绍道：“你可以叫我光一。”  
“啊，那个，光一先生……”男孩好像吓了一大跳似的，连忙有些紧张地回道，“那、那您叫我刚就好了。”  
“刚……”光一低低地叫了一声像是品着那三个音节似的，就这么一句就把对面那男孩叫得满脸通红了。   
两个人相对而坐，一时间有些冷场。  
光一花了些时间细细地打量那男孩的外貌，有些出神地看着他在阳光下泛着细碎光芒的长长睫毛率先开口打破沉默道：“听说你想找我？”  
“嗯。”刚紧张地点点头，他的手紧紧地握在一起藏在桌子下，“我、我听说您是、是挺有名的无性调教师，我……以前，没尝试过……想……想试试看……”  
光一微微蹙眉。他总觉得自己眼前这孩子不怎么像是M的样子。   
“你想尝试什么？”他问。  
刚眨眨眼睛，红着脸低下头去小声说：“我……想试试，鞭打、还有，蜡……还有，窒息，我自己试过，还是挺喜欢的……”  
“嗯……鞭打滴蜡和窒息。”光一点点头，又轻轻把脑袋歪了一个弧度用不带感情的目光评估着他的样貌，“看你这样子……露出和湿热呢？”  
“嗯？”刚抬起头来疑惑地看向他，“露出……我知道，我不想那样，有点危险……湿热是什么？”  
光一饶有兴趣地看着他露出一丝暧昧的笑容低低地说：“说白了就是……公共场合失禁。”  
男孩吓得差点跳起来，满脸通红地连连摆手，生怕自己拒绝慢了光一就会要求他做什么似的。  
“好了，我知道了。你跟我来吧。”光一说着站起来冲他招招手边走边说，“这次算是你情我愿，我不收你的钱或者东西。但是你要记得，我不会跟你发生关系，也不会亲吻你。我可以温柔也可以严厉，这是你的第一次调教我只负责帮你找到你喜欢的方式。明白了？”  
“嗯……明白了。”  
刚拘谨地跟在光一身后，一路来到了他的家里，进了门却不知所措地愣在了玄关，简直连手脚往哪放都不知道。  
“换了鞋跟我来。”光一觉得好笑，他见这孩子像只奶狗似的无措又可怜，忍不住伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。  
嗯……发质有点硬，不过手感还不错。  
大概是温暖的手掌给了刚勇气，他乖乖换了鞋按照指示去洗了个澡，光一没有让他清理后面，他也就没多去做什么。  
穿着浴袍出来之后，他被光一拉到了一间小屋的床上。  
“在过程中我会问你‘你是什么颜色’这种问题。你可以回答，绿色，代表一切OK，黄色代表不太行需要缓缓但是可以继续，红色我会立刻停止。一旦你觉得不好，在没有我问你的情况下也可以说出来，除了颜色之外我不会听你任何的话。”  
当然这个时候光一自然不会想到，自己说的最后这句根本就是屁话……  
他一边介绍着一边拿出了一套捆绑绳，但是动作顿了顿，回头看一眼在床上不知所措的刚，又把那好多人用过的绳子收起来，换了一副新的、从未使用过的出来。  
那男孩太干净了，光一不由得从心底升起一两分疼惜来。  
“把衣服脱了吧。”  
光一吩咐完之后就耐心地等待着，但是刚紧张极了，他的手都在轻轻地颤抖着，但怎么也没有办法把自己的衣服褪下。自己面前的这个是刚刚才认识不过半个小时的人，怎么就……  
怎么就能在他面前赤身裸体呢……  
见他深深地埋着头不怎么情愿的样子，光一思索了一下，先是他伸出了手特意放低了声音柔和地问：“先拥抱一下会不会好一些？”  
“嗯？”刚有些错愕地抬头去看他，见他脸上也是温和的神色竟一时间被灼红了脸，不好意思地点点头嘟囔道，“那……那麻烦你了……”  
“没事的。”光一主动靠过去牵着他冰冷的手将人带到怀里抱住，怀里的男孩子身体温温软软，抱住的刹那光一都有些失神，随即更加耐心地抚摸他的后背安抚着他的紧张情绪，嗓音中也带着他平时绝不会有的温和抚慰，“听话，你可以信任我的。我们的关系是世界上最牢不可破的。你永远都可以信任我。”  
“真的吗……”刚环抱住光一的后背，靠在他怀里放松了身体眯起眼睛。  
光一身上的味道很好闻，有点像淡淡的柔顺剂的味道，又混合着他的体温变得更加温热，刚不由得再放下了一点防备，静静地听着他对自己说话。  
“当然。你要记住，这个世界上只有我永远都不会背叛你。”作为调教师来说。  
光一说了好些个煽情的话，让刚觉得身体微微发热起来，好像随着他低沉的嗓音自己也放松下不少。  
他不由得收紧手臂抱着光一的腰小声问：“那个，我……我还是有点害怕，可不可以把你想象成情人？”  
“情人？”光一微微蹙眉，却没有急着拒绝，果然听到刚急急地小心解释：“因为……我、我不想在陌生人面前脱衣服，就只是想象一下而已……好不好？”  
两人分开了一点距离，光一见他直勾勾地盯着自己，那双澄澈的眼眸中映得满满的都是自己的影子，不由得一股满足感悄悄在胸口升起，他无奈地揉揉刚的脑袋笑着点头说：“好。”  
得到同意之后刚露出了大大的、有几分傻兮兮的笑容，光一也不急着催他脱衣服，反而揽着他的肩膀建议道：“我陪你躺会儿吧？”  
“可以吗？”  
“来。”  
这大概是自己第一次这么温柔地对待一个调教对象了。  
史无前例。  
以往光一都是本着尽量少接触那些人的身体这一原则，尤其是敏感处更是能避开就避开，实在避无可避他还会戴上手套。  
但是今天这孩子不同，他太干净了，光一根本就没有想过要戴手套，只记得自己要温柔再温柔、一定得留给他一个美好的初次回忆才行，顺便两人结成长期的调教关系就更好了。  
光一知道自己算是个恶劣的人，会有把他人摧毁的冲动，不论是心理上还是生理上……但是对刚，他的这种冲动极其矛盾地既空前高涨却又被死死压抑住……  
不舍得让他痛，想要把他圈在怀里好好疼惜……就像现在这样。  
光一搂着他躺在床上，哄孩子似的拍打着他。刚像要睡着了，眯着眼睛圈着光一的腰，小巧的嘴巴微微嘟着，时不时细微地动两下好像在念叨什么。  
“我该叫你什么？”刚突然问，“叫……叫什么？主人？还是master？”  
在被叫到的时候光一难耐地烧起了一股欲望，但他敏感的察觉到刚似乎并不喜欢这两种称呼，于是温柔地回应他：“称呼无所谓，叫我的名字也可以。”  
“嗯……光一？”  
“嗯。”  
软软的带点黏黏的嗓音很可爱，轻柔地呼唤自己的时候，仿佛整个人都落在了软软的云彩上似的，光一脸上的笑更加真诚了些，他揉揉刚手感很棒的头发鼓励地看着他。  
怀里的男孩子鼓起勇气看着他黏黏地问：“那个，那个……你能亲亲我吗？”  
好像越发得寸进尺了。  
光一没有忽略他不安的神色和眼底狡黠的笑意，心中也觉得有趣，却依旧摇头拒绝道：“不行。我说过的，我不会亲吻任何一个调教对象。”  
“啊……我知道了。”刚失落地叹了口气，乖乖点头道，“抱歉，是我得寸进尺了。”  
光一计算着时间，想着要在刚放松下来、却是昏昏欲睡之前开始调教，却没想到刚在他怀里窝了一会儿突然用轻到他刚好能听到的声音说：“我相信你哦。”  
他收了收手臂，抓着光一背后的衣服小声嘟囔：“不是因为你是我的调教师……是因为你是光一。”  
见他如此乖巧又说出那样动人的话来，光一心头猛地一跳，忍不住拨开他额前的一小片头发将嘴唇印在了他温热的额头上。刚缩了缩脖子只觉得浑身汗毛都立起来了，脸也瞬间爆红，不由得上前紧紧抱着光一的腰埋在他怀里，心脏疯狂地跳动着。  
他竟然真的亲了……  
“要开始了哦。”光一在他耳边轻轻说着，很有技巧地用嘴唇若即若离地触碰着他的耳廓。  
“嗯~嗯……好……”  
光一牵着他的手用皮环束起，随后把人温柔地搂着抱起来放他靠在床头，将双手吊在了床头上方的钩子上面。  
刚紧张地紧紧闭着眼睛，光一也没有逼他，又安抚地揉揉他的脑袋，取过绳索迅速地扯开他的浴袍将里面赤裸的身体来回绑起。刚的身材不错，腹肌也是有的，腰很细，但是屁股要比一般男孩子稍稍厚实一些，胸前也软软的，光一看着那两点一眼就能看出从未被人尝过、甚至都还没太有色素沉积的肉粉色，忍不住做了几次吞咽的动作。  
绳子绑起之后他的腿被两边拉开，股间完全暴露在了自己眼前。光一略微蹙眉，没想到刚是这种体毛旺盛的类型，腿上简直都是毛茸茸的，小腹也是的，还有一溜细细的毛毛从下面一直延伸到肚脐之下……  
其实也蛮可爱的啦。  
想着想着光一甚至都笑了起来，但是为了可口，他还是取来了一样挺大的什么东西，在刚悄悄眯着眼睛看他的时候问：“我帮你脱一下毛吧。”  
“诶？！”刚立刻双眼圆睁，嘴巴也呆呆地半张开了。  
光一指指他的小肚子：“就下面。其他地方我不动，别人也不会发现的。”  
刚有些为难地看看自己身下，发现不知道什么时候竟然已经半勃起了的时候更是立刻就闭上眼睛歪过头一脸尴尬。  
光一笑着坐在他身边，先拿了把小剪刀，把他姑且还能算得上垂软的性器拨到一旁，将那些茂盛卷曲的毛毛剪短一些，随后用温热的毛巾敷了一下，又在皮肤上仔细地涂好精油免得蜡黏在皮肤上拉得他痛，这才抹上了加热融化好的蜜蜡。  
刚紧张地连害羞都暂时抛到脑后，紧紧抓着捆住手的皮圈问：“这个痛不痛？是不是很痛？”  
“会很痛的。”光一诚实的回答道，顺手捞过了放在一边的一支黑色散鞭，用极轻的力道在他腰侧甩了一下，“不过我会陪着你的。你可以叫出声来。”  
“嗯……”  
紧接着“啪！”地一声，光一一鞭抽在了刚胸口，刚立刻哆嗦着惊叫了一声，极短的疼痛很快就在麻痹中消散了，光一经验老到用的力道刚刚好能让他感到一点疼痛、更多的却是麻痹的快感。  
乳首当然也被抽到，泛着红慢慢地挺立了起来。光一又在他胸口抽了两鞭，绳子很好的将他胸口的软肉挤出来甚至挤得微微突出，有点像刚刚开始发育的幼女似的，尤其是鲜红挺立的乳首，光一竟觉得自己有些饥饿的感觉。  
想要含住那两颗小肉珠用唇舌安慰，想要刺激那里让他舒服得哭出来……  
光一立刻甩头将这些危险的念头赶出脑海，他放下鞭子转身看了看已经冷却的蜜蜡，伸手拍了拍刚的小腹，也没有说自己要怎样，只安慰他问：“还能受得了吗？”  
“嗯……还是绿色……”刚还记得光一的吩咐，嗓音发颤地说着。  
光一见他已经完全勃起，挺立着的肉棒尺寸不小甚至都能跟自己的比一比了，他不由得将那根握在手中，随即就察觉到刚呼吸一滞，回头安抚地冲他笑道：“没关系，你刚刚表现的很好，奖励你一下，放松享受吧。”  
“哦……”刚多少松了口气，还真的听话地放松下来。  
光一转过头仔细端详手中握着的性器。肉色，几乎只比他的皮肤颜色深一点点，勃起了之后露出来的顶端湿淋淋得泛着红，不愧是年轻的肉棒，不仅茎身颜色好看，连下面会阴到囊袋都是粉嫩嫩的令人忍不住想要好好把玩一番。  
不过这个姑且放在后面好了。光一慢悠悠地套弄着他，那么两三次之后将肉棒一压迅速地揭起了一角将那一片蜡整个撕下——  
“啊！！痛痛痛痛！红色……红色红色呜呜痛！好痛！”  
刚立刻剧烈挣扎着叫起来，光一拿过早就准备好的凉毛巾给他敷上，然后来到他身边将他僵直的身子勉强搂住安抚道：“好了好了，休息一下，处理完了以后不会痛了。”  
火辣辣的剧痛让他完全软下去了，见光一过来，刚委屈地质问他：“你骗人！你为什么骗我？还让我好好享受奖励……奖励就是那个嘛？你骗我！”  
“乖，我这不是怕你紧张嘛……”  
光一抱着他抱的实在费劲，干脆将他的手解下来将人整个搂进怀里拍打着继续哄道：“这次是我不好，以后不会了。乖，不委屈哦。”  
“哼……”刚依旧不乐意地皱着五官，他觉得自己被骗了，光一明明说他是唯一一个值得信任的人，也是唯一不会伤害自己的人，怎么转脸就这样对他，自己还傻兮兮地相信了他……  
而光一则苦笑无奈地想，自己当了这么多年调教师还是第一次如此没有面子……自己什么时候如此放下身段去哄过人！  
可是……可是看着刚委屈的模样他就是心疼地来不及多想就去哄了嘛……  
这孩子对自己来说就是特别的。嗯……这种感觉也不错。  
“以后不许再骗我了。”  
怀里的孩子依旧在不依不饶地念叨着。  
“嗯嗯，以后绝对不会了。 ”光一又忙不迭答应，笑着揉捏着他的肩膀，“刚还真是个爱撒娇的孩子呢。”  
“……怎么了嘛……”  
光一帮他把搭在肚子上的毛巾拿下来，皮肤的红肿已经消下去了，脱毛脱得也很干净，但是难免的出了点血，刚一看又瞪起了眼睛，光一细心地帮他涂好舒缓保湿的乳霜又揉了揉小肚子，见他依旧委屈又愠怒瞪着自己也没生气，反而好脾气地问：“怎么了？”  
刚噘着嘴暗自生着闷气，就感觉到双手又被举起吊回了原处，他也就叹了口气准备放过这件事情了。  
毕竟S与M的上下尊卑他还是清楚的，就算一点小小的脾气可以被光一当做情趣，但是他也知道自己不能太得寸进尺。  
但光一没有立刻开始，反而挽着他的腰再次亲吻了他的额头，这次嘴唇停留的时间长了一些，分开之后，他认真地看着刚的眼睛保证道：“我保证，以后做任何事都不会瞒着你了。你可以相信我。”  
刚愣愣得看着他点点头，直到光一再次举起散鞭他才反应过来，眨眨眼睛立刻调整好了状态低下头，两只耳朵都变得红彤彤的还发着烫。  
光一却微微蹙眉，刚才那几下鞭打已经让刚的皮肤红起来了，而且有几处甚至微微肿着，他确定自己的力度控制的很好，那么就是说……刚是那种很容易在身上留下痕迹的类型？  
他立刻解开了刚身上的绳子，果然在他细嫩的肌肤上已经有了深红泛紫的捆绑的痕迹。  
奇怪的是，在别人身上的这种痕迹以往根本不能让光一觉得如何甚至他会不满于不够深刻，但此刻刚身上的痕迹却令他无比痛惜，所以立马就用最快的速度将绳子解了下来。  
刚还以为光一要换别的玩法，乖乖地配合他把绳子除去，除了双手依旧被皮环束缚在头顶之外身体又恢复了自由。  
解下绳子之后光一也察觉到了自己的反常，大概……自己从头到尾就没有端正过态度吧。因为不是正经的生意交易所以没有把他当做普通的调教对象，一定只是因为这个而已。  
玩玩而已，放轻松。  
光一做好一番心理建设之后想到刚在最开始说的话，从一旁的抽屉里面取过一支低温蜡烛点燃。  
刚有些害怕，但是他眼睛深处却闪烁着期待跟兴奋。  
光一先在他大腿上滴了几滴蜡油，刚微微绷紧了肌肉，觉得确实不太烫之后松了口气。光一见他并不排斥，直接顺着大腿一路滴落上去，从肚子一直徘徊到胸口，被抽打到红肿的乳首敏感异常，他故意在那里滴了厚厚的一层蜡液，刚难耐地一边颤抖一边呻吟低哼，双手紧紧地握在一起胸口微微挺着轻轻摇晃，撒娇似的仿佛渴望更加激烈的触碰。  
虽说是低温蜡烛，但对于敏感处的刺激也还是很大的。温度带来的刺痛感反复穿透着他的胸口，细细的、电流似的疼痛包裹着他的心脏，刚受不了地咬住嘴唇胸口剧烈起伏，却到底没有叫停。  
他不能否认，自己确实从那些疼痛中获得了巨大的快感，但是前提是光一对他足够温柔。有了他的温柔和包容，刚才能够放心地去享受这些疼痛。因为他相信光一心中有数，他不会伤害自己。  
低温蜡烛是淡粉的颜色，当蜡液凝固之后，就像是雪白的蛋糕上装点的粉色裱花，配着还没有消退的红色绳子痕迹，刚的身体显得可口极了，光一不知多少次吞咽了分泌过剩的唾液，脸上难免也带出了一些贪婪的、想要将他拆吃入腹的欲望。  
光一将蜡烛吹灭放在一旁，取了束缚环回来将他勃起的性器根部扎起、连同底下的囊袋一同紧缚住，随后欣赏了一下光溜溜的小腹和涨红昂扬的肉棒，顶端已经因为不断分泌出腺液而变得湿漉漉的，光一用指尖点了点湿黏的铃口，随即整根肉棒都轻微地摇晃了一下。  
明明是不怎么好看的、自己也拥有的男性器官，光一却觉得这家伙冲着自己晃动的时候活像在撒娇着讨要疼爱似的。  
自己大概没救了吧……竟然觉得这孩子浑身上下甚至连那层茂密的腿毛都是那么的可爱。  
“光一……”刚喃喃地叫了他的名字。  
光一转身去看他，对上那双湿漉漉的黑眼睛心跳陡然加快，他掩饰似的拿过了鞭子，控制好力道低垂着头轻轻抽打着他的大腿和小腹。  
随着红痕一道道出现，凝固的蜡也被一点点地抽打了下来。一直打到胸口，光一还特意停住问了一声：“感觉如何？”  
“还……还是绿色，还……可以……”  
刚的表情有些迷离，他声音都带着颤飘忽忽的，整个人也飘忽忽的。他喜欢这种温柔的痛感。而且他知道，胸口的地方就要到了，那里会让他更加舒服。  
果然，光一摸了摸他的脸颊，扬起散鞭“啪”地抽打在了他左边乳首的地方。  
“啊！”  
这次光一的力气稍微有些大，凝固成一片的蜡立刻碎裂散开，但大部分依然黏在刚的皮肤上。  
散鞭再次挥下，皮革准确地抽中了肿胀的乳首，刚呜咽着发出了悲鸣紧咬着嘴唇扭动身体想要躲避，但是下一鞭又落了下来。刺激的疼痛直冲脑海，他腰下一阵激颤，像是险些因为这几鞭就射出来了了似的。但是根部被束缚住，他没能顺利地到达高潮，快感被强制性拉长了，弄得他又难免几阵颤抖，大腿都哆嗦着分了开来去蹭光一的身体。  
左边的蜡差不多清理完成，红痕在雪白的肌肤上纵横交错，乳尖更是大红泛紫肿胀紧绷着，光一不知道自己是第多少次涌起了欲望，但这一次他付诸行动，随手按按早已硬得发痛的性器，抬腿跨在刚身上俯身含住了他发烫的乳首。  
“啊啊——~光一……啊嗯~~好舒服……”  
刚诚实愉悦的呻吟声大大地取悦了光一，他环抱着身下这孩子纤瘦的腰将他的乳尖吸进嘴里，他知道鞭打已经给这脆弱敏感的小肉粒相当大的刺激，所以他也只是温柔地用舌尖轻轻舔舐，随后抿起唇柔柔地吮了一下，又贴上轻吻。  
如此温和细致的照顾令刚觉得越发难耐，他扭动着腰挺着胸将乳首往光一嘴里送，他的温柔很好的驱散了疼痛，却无法带来更大的快感。  
刚不由地怀念起了刚刚令他兴奋无比的热辣刺激，想着要是光一能用力地吸他、甚至咬他就好了。  
“光、光一？”  
他鼓起勇气呼唤起了光一，勇敢诚实地向他提出了自己的要求：“能不能……能不能吸我？”  
“嗯？”光一笑着仰头看他鼓励地说，“想让我做什么，清楚一点说出来。”  
“嗯……就是……吸我的、那里……就是你刚刚舔的地方、用力一点……”  
刚到底还是害羞了一些，但是光一已经很满意了，他鼓励地起身亲了亲刚的鼻子尖， 仔细查看了一下乳首的情况，确定可以承受住下一波刺激之后才随了他的心愿，将那肿胀的肉粒含在嘴里用力地一吸，耳边响彻了刚颤抖又满足的长吟，顿时心头也沉甸甸的满意又甜蜜，光一无暇计较自己的失控，他现在满脑子想的都是怎么才能让刚更加舒服。  
牙齿轻轻地啃着乳首左右拉扯刺激着它的弹性，光一好好地享用了刚带着哭腔黏糊糊的求饶，这才转移阵地如法炮制，用散鞭抽尽了右边的蜡块之后再以唇舌安慰。  
刚已经受不了了，他迫切地想要释放一次，但是光一始终都没有刺激他下身那边，虽然现在他的身体是自由的，但是刚看着自己光溜溜的小肚子总是觉得别扭，也就不去看也没有做什么太大的动作。  
他知道只要自己说出来，光一肯定会照做的，但是他说不出口啊……  
“呜~~舒服……光一~~啊嗯~~别咬……啊啊不要了~~不要了……”  
“不要了？”光一放开了他，改用两手食指的指腹轻轻点在两边湿漉漉的乳首之上，“为什么突然不要了？”  
“呜……想……想……”刚用力咬住嘴唇，哼哼着用蚊子似的小声说道，“想射……”  
“嗯……说到这个，倒是可以玩玩。”  
光一说着上瘾了似的又亲亲刚的额头，也不管自己破例了多少次，只拿“不是接吻就不算违规”这种借口安慰自己。  
他去拿回了一罐特质的润滑液，还有一根极细的、不知道什么东西制成的长条形状的工具，侧身坐在刚身边晃了晃：“用这个，保证让你舒服。”  
“那……那是什么？”刚强忍着害羞问，“要怎么用？”  
“尿道调教。”光一说着捏住那根细细的、仿佛是稍硬的硅胶制成的长条细棒两段将它弯曲了一下，“没有人能抵抗得了这个。”  
“啊？要、要插进去？”刚有些害怕，“那里可以插东西嘛？”  
“可以啊。这个东西是特制的，可比医用导尿管细多了。”光一说着把那根半透明的硅胶条递到刚眼前让他看。刚仔细端详了一下，确实整体很细，估计也不过零点二毫米的样子，头上像是水滴形的，略微粗一点点圆润的很，这么看……好像不会伤害到那里。  
“放心。”光一故意凑到刚耳边吻着他的耳朵对他轻轻地说，“这次让你射个爽的。”  
“呀~~你……！”  
光一发现自己真的爱极了刚害羞的样子，又变本加厉地对他说：“放松一点就好。让你享受到高潮的极致快感是我的责任。”  
眼看着刚害羞地全身上下都开始透出粉色，光一心满意足地坐回他身侧，仔细地给手里的硅胶细棒消了毒又涂上了厚厚一层润滑剂，这才执起了刚湿漉漉的性器，一边分散他注意力似的跟他说着话一边讲尖端凑近了铃口处。  
“知道吗，据说某些国家的军队里就流行这种办法。他们没有工具，就点上蜡烛、搓一根蜡条插进尿道，这样手淫起来会极其舒服。”光一来回用拇指揉搓着性器顶端，刚被他揉得一激灵一激灵连连求饶身体都软得没了力气，光一又逗弄了他一阵，这才将硅胶细棒水滴状的顶部凑近铃口，试探先轻轻地拨弄着闭合的小孔，显然这番刺激及其有效，那小孔立刻微微张开又吐出一股粘液，光一就着这个机会将棒尖探了进去。  
“嗯~”刚的腰又是一阵控制不住的颤抖，敏感的铃口含着那一点点细棒的尖端，这种他从未有过的体验刺激极了，他的心脏飞快地跳动着，又是害羞不敢看又极其好奇究竟是怎么样子的。  
光一耐心地一手握着他热乎乎的性器用拇指轻轻抚摸着靠近尿道的那一侧，这根硅胶细棒已经是最最基础的初级款了，他柜子里还有一整套真格的、正经的尿道调教用的金属棒，那才是专业用具而且最细的都比这个粗一倍。  
只是……他是半点都舍不得刚难受。说什么他的工作就是让人从难过与疼痛中体会快感，那只是对一般人说的。不知道为什么遇到了刚，也就只想把所有的甜头都让他尝个遍，而不想让他受半分的苦了。  
那根要命的细棒很顺利地滑进了尿道中，无论是光一做的润滑还是刚的自体润滑都极其丰沛，所以竟真的半点都不痛，只是难免有些异物感，却完全被快感遮掩了过去。  
随着细棒一分分深入下去，刚只觉得心脏也一点点更快地跳动着，他不由得屏住了呼吸，所有的快感立刻放大了数倍，让他整个人都沉入了一片温暖柔软的海洋中漂浮。  
细棒的外面那一端有一段比较大U型弯折，这样光一可以不抓着它整根棒子就能挂在性器顶端不至于整个都滑进去。但是光一顾及着刚是第一次尝试，所以并没有将棒子送到底，只是将那一头抓在手里，另一只手松开了一些性器根部的束缚，随后抓着茎干轻轻揉捏着上下套弄起来。  
“呜……！！~~”  
光一果然没有骗他，随着他爱抚的动作，仿佛直接从里面也直接触碰到了似的，里里外外完全没有了阻隔，愉悦感瞬间直冲头顶，刚用力地扬起了脖颈绷直双腿，光一的动作灵巧又娴熟，只简单地几下他就受不住想要射了。  
但是根部的束缚并没有完全去除，而且尿道里又有东西堵着，怎么看都不是能痛痛快快射出来的样子，刚不由得有些急躁，光一带来的快感越是强烈他就越是急躁，像一条鱼似的来回扭动着身体。  
光一将他烦躁又可爱的小模样尽收眼底，宠溺地笑眯了眼睛，先是抽开了所有的束缚带丢到一旁，又状似无意的松了手，让整根细棒都一下子滑了进去，刚失声惊叫起来瞬间身体绷直，光一更是变本加厉地隔着一层皮肉揉搓着插在内里的硅胶棒，时不时轻轻地弹一弹露在外面的部分，震动得整个性器都完全被笼罩在了强烈到恐怖的快感当中，刚憋不住地不断颤抖着悲鸣起来，他后腰已经是酸软的一片，只要再来一点极轻的刺激就可以……  
光一已经大致估算出了尖端的位置，一边将硅胶棒缓缓抽出来一边按揉着最底端那水滴形的圆头，随着细棒抽出，一股股精液飞溅出来，刚颤抖着的惊叫慢慢化作沁着哭腔的呻吟，整个人也瘫软在床上喘息着，沉浸在奇异的高潮中无法自拔。  
他歪着头眯着眼，半张着嘴有气无力地喘息着，呼吸间都带着轻微的颤抖，浓黑好看的眉毛轻蹙着，脸颊透出极诱人的淡粉色，看得光一无法再忽略自己坚硬的下身，他整个人都伏到刚身上连连亲吻着他的脸颊到鼻尖，最后在嘴唇的地方停住，犹豫着、颤抖着仿佛花费了极大的力气才控制着自己没有立刻吻下去。  
刚慢慢清醒过来，他被光一的急切和温柔包裹着，甚至有些不清地看清楚了光一近在咫尺的脸之后无意识地喃喃：“亲我……亲亲我……”  
说着他就向前凑了凑想要去亲吻光一的嘴唇，但是被光一起身闪开了。刚错愕地看着他，慢慢地面上添了几分委屈和黯然。  
自己到底只是他的调教对象而已。  
但是光一最见不得他那样，他横下心勾了勾刚的下巴凑近他说：“我不要调教你了。”  
“诶？为什么？”刚被光一突然的话语吓到了，他无措地问，“是我哪里做的不好吗？光一……你不要我了？”  
“我哪里会不要你……”光一见他那样立刻将他的手解下来、束缚除去之后将人搂在怀里，搂住还嫌不够干脆一把横抱起来走出了调教室向自己的卧室走去，“我不做你的调教师了。我们一夜情吧。”  
“一……一夜情？”刚身上快感的余韵还未消退，他无力地搂着光一的脖子靠在他肩上小声问，“为什么突然变成一夜情了？”  
光一将他轻柔地放在自己床上，捧着他的脸重重地吻下去：“因为我想亲你。”然后再亲一下，“因为我想和你做。”  
一夜情不是调教关系，这样他们就可以尽情亲吻尽情欢爱了。  
两人在柔软宽阔的大床上滚作一团。光一就连脱衣服脱裤子都没舍得离开刚那小巧诱人的嘴唇，他着迷地吸吮舔舐着他的唇瓣，勾着他的舌尖缠绵辗转，刚被他吻得满脸通红来不及呼吸，连捶打他肩膀的力气都险些失去，但是光一根本停不下来。  
他都不知道是亲了多久他才勉强觉得欲望纾解了一小部分，这个时候刚已经因为长时间缺氧而晕乎乎地不知今夕何夕甚至险些连自己姓什么都忘了，只顾着瘫在枕头上大口大口地呼吸，只觉得舌尖都快被光一吸得破了皮。  
但是……接吻真的好舒服，如同在周身燃起火焰，滚烫难耐刺激着他心脏都在针刺似的发痛，却完全无法抵挡那股继续下去的欲望。  
两人赤裸的身体直接相贴，刚忙着头晕顾不得羞涩，光一却已经等不及了，他刚刚走得急却也没有忘记把润滑剂一道带来，这时候先就着刚股间的湿滑润了润手指顺着他紧闭着的小孔试探着插去。  
“嗯？！”  
刚一下子惊醒，他警觉又错愕地看着光一，仿佛不明白为什么突然之间他会去碰自己后面。  
“让我进去吧……我忍不住了。”光一放开了自己作为S的一身气势，故意放下身段柔软地恳求着他，刚的心被他煨得火热，下意识就点了头，反应过来之前光一已经欢喜地再次堵住了他的唇。  
“呜……！嗯……”  
扩张进行得意外顺利，在光一连哄带骗之下他知道了刚原来一直有在偷偷地自己玩，用全副武装打扮之后买回家的道具……  
想着自己身下这可口至极的乖孩子竟然会偷偷地蒙在被窝里拿那些假阳具在屁股里哆嗦着来回抽插……光一就忍不住想要立刻将他整个吃掉了。  
他倒是不怀疑刚会说谎，因为看他的反应也知道他是第一次被人碰了，这让光一有了一种莫名的责任感。  
既然自己带给了他第一次的快感，那么就应该照顾他到底。  
“三根手指……应该足够了。”光一自言自语地抽出了手指还仔细地检查了一番，倒是不怎么脏，他怀疑刚在出门之前已经把后面清理过了。  
他拆开一只套子给自己戴上随后拉开刚无力的双腿抵住尚未闭合的穴口，深吸了一口气通知了一声：“要进去了哦。”  
“啊……光一。”  
“嗯？”  
光一虽然憋得不行，但还是停了动作耐心地问：“怎么了？”  
刚羞红着脸，觉得说不出口干脆抬手捂住脸颊闷闷地说：“不用戴套了……我没有病的。”  
光一一愣，笑着拍拍他的膝盖：“我知道，我相信你。只是……我虽然也没病，但到底是让你放心嘛。”  
“我相信你。”刚露出一双眼睛来看着他，又认真地重复了一遍，“我相信你。嗯……至少、第一次……不想用那个 ……”  
“好。”  
光一把套子撕下来丢到一旁，又附身去亲他，刚乖乖地松开手露出嘴巴来迎上去，嘴唇甜蜜地胶着在一起，同时他也感觉到了光一顶在自己身下，于是主动地放松了身体挺挺腰，无声地示意他可以进去了。  
刚私底下也是个爱玩并且敢玩的人，他用过的最粗的按摩棒大概也和光一差不多粗细，只是没有他那么长而已，加上光一帮他做了充分的扩张和润滑所以进入得格外顺利。  
只是第一次被一根热乎乎的棒子顶到里头，最里面那里还是从来没有被碰过的呢，刚不适应地微微喘息着紧闭着眼感受光一一点点将自己撑开的感觉。  
眼角抑制不住地滑落了眼泪，光一看得心疼，停下动作亲亲他的眼睛柔声问：“怎么了？难受吗？”  
“没、第一次……被人的、进来……”刚小声断断续续地说着，眼泪却有点停不下来，“却是、却是……”  
他睁开眼睛，湿润的眼眸倒映着光一的脸，委屈地哑着嗓子嘟囔：“却是一夜情……”  
光一不由得也有些愧疚。说好是无性调教的，但是因为自己忍不住却把他拐上了床……这孩子一开始大概也没有准备好要就这么随随便便地跟人分享初次吧。  
其实刚倒是没有他想的那样委屈，他喜欢光一，所以并不介意他成为自己的初次对象，只是对于一夜情这个说法他很有意见罢了。  
外表可爱黏软的白团子其实是芝麻馅的来着。刚捏准了光一最看不得自己委屈，偏偏在他刚插进来的时候说这些话，这样光一在愧疚之下就会对他更加温柔了。  
虽然他确实是第一次没错，但是第一次还是想温柔一点来的。  
“抱歉。”光一极其羞愧地低喃着用力搂抱住刚的身体跟他先侧躺到了床上。性器被抽出来一点，斜斜的顶着有点难受，但是刚却强忍住了异物感，乖顺地任他抱着。  
“你对你的每个调教对象都这样吗。”刚吸吸鼻子继续沙哑地问，“都……都那么温柔？都会拐到床上去？”  
“当然不会。只有你。”光一疼惜地擦擦他腮边的泪珠子，稍微动了动腰顶了他一下，刚立刻短促地叫了一声仰头看他，脸上混合着羞愤和惊讶，拧紧的眉间还隐隐地透出些许享受。  
刚见他盯着自己那副样子就知道光一现在至少心里已经对自己有了喜欢，他欢喜异常，又特意对光一展露出了自己最吸引人的表情，用上目线瞅着他不满地问：“是之前没有，还是以后没有？”  
“你还真是个爱吃醋的家伙呢。”光一宠溺又纵容地抱着他捏了捏他的脸颊。  
刚比他小了五六岁的样子，他怎么可能看不出刚在故意地冲他展露自己青涩诱人的魅力。只是他并不否认自己确实是被这孩子吸引了，既然是这样，那么纵容着他跟自己玩点小情趣并没有什么不好。  
对于光一显示出的宠溺和包容，刚享受极了，他不由得就想要更多地冲他撒娇耍赖，又瞪起了眼睛说：“我问你呢！”  
“你是头一个敢这么跟我说话的。”光一见他张牙舞爪像个什么小动物似的，怎么看怎么觉得可爱到了自己心坎里，他翻身靠在床头抱着刚的腰捏了捏，眼瞧着他脸上浮现出了不安的神色，又笑着说，“从前也是，今后也是。”  
“唔……”刚趴在他肩上歪着脑袋，冲着他的耳朵吹了口气，“我是你的唯一喽？”  
真是个暧昧的说法啊……唯一。  
“嗯。”光一大方地承认道，“你是我的唯一。”  
都是成年人了，又有对自己说出的话负责的能力，光一自然不愿意放过如此和自己心意和胃口的小家伙。在这种几乎可以算是一见钟情的前提下，他觉得就算就这么展开一段恋爱关系也无所谓。  
总之就是合适就一直在一起，不合适就分开，如此而已。  
光一的话让刚的眼睛都亮起来了，他欢快地咧开了嘴巴，其实……他是早就知道光一这个人的。在咖啡店偶尔碰到过几次，先被他的脸吸引了，后来又发现了他的身份，开始只是想着跟他亲近亲近而已，但后来却彻底沉醉在了光一对他的温柔中。  
想着仅仅是调教关系也好，却在一步步当中逐渐深陷，变得越来越贪心、越来越贪心……  
“我知道你只是身体是M，其实心里……没有你表现出来的那么纯良。”光一扶正了他的身体，缓缓揉弄两瓣臀肉顶腰向内插去，刚立刻僵直了身子，不知道是因为他的话还是他的动作。  
光一没有立刻去哄他，只继续着说道：“不过你要是个彻头彻尾的天真纯良货……我也不会那么喜欢你了。”  
正是因为看出了刚亲近自己带有目的、而目的好像又仅仅是亲近自己而已，光一才忍不住想要逗弄逗弄他，却没想到让自己也陷了下去。想要哄着他哭、哄着他脱掉那层纯良天真的外披露出里面小恶魔的本质来，哄着他对自己撒娇耍赖颐指气使……  
“我也知道这位光一先生你只是外表看起来S而已，实际上你就是个M。”刚哼了一声扬起下巴，却逗得光一笑出了声连连应道：“是是是，你猜对了。”  
“我也要调教你！”  
人格完全转换……不如说刚终于露出了本来面目，但他骑跨在自己身上的样子甚至比刚刚更可爱了……  
光一捏着刚的腰用力上顶了一下，果然这孩子就叫着软倒在自己怀里。他起身暂时离开了他的身体将人搂在怀中，然后让他趴下冲着白嫩的屁股猛地下了巴掌。  
“呀！”  
清脆的响声过后刚满脸通红，不依不饶地挣扎起来：“不许打我屁股！不……哎呀！”  
光一用的是巧力，声音听着虽然大了些但是依旧刺痛酥麻为主，白嫩的皮肤很快就红了起来越发显得可口，光一一边“啪啪啪”地不停打他一边问：“调教我？嗯？还说不说了？说不说了？逞强？嗯？”  
“就说！偏说！调教你！调……呀！呜……你、你打我！你打我……”  
刚在光一腿上委屈地缩成了一团，他到没有装委屈，这是真委屈，从来都没人这么打过他，而且现在自己的身份都已经不是光一的调教对象了，他竟然还那样打他。  
刚的屁股手感实在是太好了，打上去还会被肉弹回来，光一打上了瘾，一边拍打一边揉搓，突然发觉刚似乎不再说话了才反应过来，立刻把人抱正了见他脸都皱成了一团。  
“怎么了？不舒服吗？我没有用力啊。”光一揉揉他的脸颊，似乎知道他在纠结什么似的放柔了嗓音说，“我不是在调教你，只是……只是欢爱中的情趣而已。你不喜欢，我以后不打了，好不好？”  
“……”刚憋得满脸通红，到最后憋出一句，“你把我当什么了？”  
“嗯……”光一跪坐起来将他整个人抱起来分开双腿跨坐在自己身上，性器顺利地挤进了窄小的后穴，刚为了不滑落到床上只好搂住了他的脖子。光一拍拍他的屁股反问：“你想我们的关系是怎样的？”  
但是刚被重新填满，根本没有多余的精力去思考这个问题，长翘的性器深深地顶在他体内，他连动一动都不敢，可怜兮兮地看着光一求饶道：“太深了、我……我不行……”  
“哪里不行了？”光一上顶一记，刚失声叫起来又很快捂住嘴巴，又羞又气地看着他。光一连顶几次，飘忽的心脏被重重的撞击着，刚整个人被他顶得一会儿在天上飞着一会儿又落回海中飘摇，嘴巴不受控制地溢出一声声破碎的呻吟和求饶，但是光一充耳不闻，他在刚柔软的里面左磨右捣了一阵见他软绵绵的呻吟都弱了下去，又将人重新放回床上侧躺着安置好，拉起一条腿来架在肩上重新插了进去。  
第一次被如此持久玩弄的穴口已经大片大片地泛起了红色，糊着厚厚一层润滑剂水色潋滟的好看极了。光一不由得放慢了些速度，仔细地盯着穴口细嫩的皮肉随着自己顶进抽出的动作爱娇地缠着自己的性器不放，又感觉到刚似乎被这几下插得回过了神，抬头看了看他，只见他侧躺着咬着自己的手指，随着光一顶进的动作一阵阵轻颤，每次抽出却又会松口气似的放松身体，脸上似嗔似喜好像很享受。  
“喜欢这样？”光一抚摸着他的膝盖低声问。  
“嗯……”刚眯着眼睛点点头，呓语似的喃喃，“温柔……喜欢……”  
知道他喜欢之后，光一也就特意放缓了速度，他整个人都趴伏在了刚身上，同时也深深地将性器顶到了底。刚想要挣扎，但光一速度缓慢力道柔和却不容置疑地不断挺进着，只插得他张大了嘴巴却叫不出声，一时间连呼吸都忘记了。  
“深吗？”  
“……深……”  
刚颤悠悠的回答可爱极了，光一在他耳边连连亲吻着，不急着抽出来，贴着他的胯一下下向里拱着，每顶一下刚都会剧烈地颤抖一次，等到光一勾着他的下巴吻上他的瞬间他竟然就那么被插得射了出来。  
一直哽在胸口的一口气终于尽数吐出，刚心满意足地舒了口气，一脸餍足地软在床上，竟然也不管光一怎么样了。  
光一是又好气又好笑又拿他没办法，捏捏刚的小鼻子尖问：“这就完了？”  
“那还要怎样嘛……”  
又开始了黏糊糊的可爱撒娇，光一抽出来又一记深顶，这次他不打算停下了，刚还未从高潮的余韵中醒过来就再次被拖进了欲望的沼泽中，一波波潮水般的愉悦将他灭顶，身体在随着光一顶动的幅度绵软无力地来回摇摆着，就像漂浮在水中一般，  
光一被他紧裹吮捻得舒爽极了，低低地呻吟着调整好位置用能插到最深的姿势在他柔软的体内来回乱撞，过度的摩擦压迫顶碾着敏感点，性器上翘的弧度又刚好能勾到他最痒的那一小片，刚觉得自己快要疯了，仿佛沉入水中一般耳朵听不见了任何声音，但是喉咙却很累，仿佛一直在哭叫求饶一般……  
“深……太深了！！呜……啊嗯~~那里……那里舒服~”  
光一按照刚最诚实的反应去刺激他敏感的地方，不舍得堵住他诱人的叫声只能向下趴了一点再次吸住了胸前的肉粒给嘴巴找点事情做。  
“嗯——！！！~光、光一~~光一……呜~~光一快点、快……”  
“快？”光一见他完全失了神，好笑地亲亲他发烫的脸颊低声道，“那我听你的。”  
快起来之后，再慢可就慢不下来了。光一撑着床摆动腰部又快又狠地撞击着刚大张双腿露出的股间，响亮清脆的声音顿时接连不断地响彻整个房间，和着因为润滑而显得略带粘稠的响声听着情色又淫靡令人欲望更胜。  
因为一直找不到心仪的伙伴却又不肯将就，光一也禁欲好些年了，这下突然蹦出一个如此合自己口味的小可爱怎么能不好好地疼爱他一下呢。  
他按着刚来回摆弄个没完，直到他哭泣求饶的声音都细若游丝听不真切了才勉强停下来，却依旧没能满足。  
光一见刚可怜兮兮一副被自己玩坏了的模样也心疼起来，见他瘫软在那里、后穴的洞都有些合不拢了，当即还是停下来先帮他上了药捏捏肌肉，随后又把人侧放到床上，从他微胖细嫩的大腿中间顺着缝隙插过去，包着他的手握着自己再次挺动起腰来。  
刚已经是昏昏欲睡，但无奈灼热的一根棒子还在自己腿间来回抽插，磨蹭着敏感处火辣辣的，就算他实在累极了身体也再次不听使唤地兴奋起来。  
光一现在躺在刚身后将他整个人抱在怀里，很容易地就看到他充血紫红的肉棒再次颤悠悠地有了些抬头的趋势，同时求饶声再次沙哑地响起：“不要了……呜……会痛……”  
“坚持一下马上就好了……乖，帮帮我。”  
刚迷糊中强忍着难受两手齐上阵，冲着光一胀痛不已的性器胡乱抓挠着毫无章法地揉搓，倒是别有一番刺激，再加上先前已经发泄得差不多了，光一顶了他百十下就轻咬着刚的肩膀射在了他手中。  
刚连手都没收回去就昏昏睡去，光一抱着他休息了一会儿叹口气，把人抱去浴缸清理了一下身体又重新上了药，之后将人安置在热水中泡着，自己去迅速给卧室换了床单开窗通风还喷了空气清新剂，转回浴室发现刚正往水里滑眼瞧着就要淹到鼻子了，吓得他立刻冲上前把人从浴缸里捞起来这才大松了一口气。  
刚看样子真的累极了，任由他摆弄也没睁眼睛。光一也是勤快，帮他打理好之后抱回床上关了窗子打开暖风，用毛巾帮他包着有点湿的头发烘了烘这才陪着他躺下。

 

刚这一觉从中午一直睡到晚上九点多，然后被饿醒了过来。可是身上到处都痛，他连动动手指都懒得。  
光一不在他身边，他有些失落地翻了个身，痛的龇牙咧嘴，抱过被子塞进怀里深深地叹了口气。  
“怎么唉声叹气的？嗯？”  
光一从外面进来上了床把他搂在怀里，见他噘着嘴不愿搭理自己的小模样喜欢得不行，将人强行翻个身帮他揉起腰来。  
“嗯……”  
力道刚刚好，刚舒服得窝在光一怀里直哼哼，又带点埋怨地软软地问他：“你刚刚去哪了？”  
“做饭啊。”光一捏捏他的鼻尖，“喂饱你这个小懒虫。都已经睡了一整天了还消耗那么大，好好给你补补。”  
“做饭啊……”  
得到了自己满意的答案，刚心满意足地眯着眼睛笑起来。这种感觉有些奇怪，明明今天早上才第一次见光一，晚上的这时候两个人相处起来却好像是经年的恋人似的熟悉又自在。  
光一给他好好地放松过了肌肉之后，就想将人抱去外面吃东西，刚哼哼着不许，又窝进他怀里搂着腰闭上眼，大有再睡一觉的势头。  
光一没办法，又不舍得就这么扯他起来吃东西，只好退步道：“我陪你躺一会儿就起来吃饭啊。”  
“嗯……我清醒一会儿就去。”刚觉得自己刚刚醒来时的头痛减轻了一点，他半眯着眼睛枕在光一胸口想着自己的心事，半晌爬起来、下巴枕在他胸前眨巴着眼睛问，“你还没有告诉我你姓什么呢。”  
“这是什么一夜情后的对话啊……我姓堂本。”光一无奈地笑着摸了摸刚有些睡炸毛了的头发，“堂本光一。”  
“诶？堂本？”刚惊讶之下撑起身体，却因为浑身酸痛而下一秒就又倒回了光一怀里龇牙咧嘴，“我、我也是堂本！”  
“嗯？”光一一边帮他揉着腰一边问，“你是堂本？堂本刚？”  
“嗯……”刚扒着他的肩膀小声嘟囔，“这么巧啊……全国的堂本也才、才……我记得才只有四千多吧？”  
“啊……没想到是直接入籍了啊。” 光一笑着探头亲了亲刚的脸颊。  
当即刚就抗议地叫喊起来：“什么入籍了嘛谁就嫁给你了啊！”  
“我只是说入籍，又没说是你入我的还是我入你的啊。”光一一脸无辜地回他，又坏笑着凑过去抵上他的额头低声问，“就那么想嫁给我啊？”  
“我……我……就、没有那么想。一般想而已……”  
光一欣喜又怜惜地亲亲他因为不乐意而嘟起来的嘴巴贴着他喃喃：“我们交往吧。好不好？我照顾你。你也照顾我……”  
“那、那……”刚强压下心里的羞涩和喜悦，声音黏软地要求道，“以后你调教其他人，嗯……不许碰他们，我是说，像我这样、有关系……不行，亲也不行，亲额头也不行！”  
“嗯，嗯，好。”光一连连答应，搂着刚将他带到床边、牵着他往外面走去，“我只对你特别。你要是看过我调教别人就明白了，我会戴手套的，根本不会直接碰到他们。”  
“哦……诶？你为什么对我特别？”  
“嗯……因为你长得可爱？”  
“もう!!おっさんかよお前!”

晚饭是光一煮的素面，清淡好入口，还有几个也是清淡为主的小菜，也是顾念着刚吃刺激的东西可能会菊花遭殃才这样的。  
刚有些蔫蔫地靠在光一身边吃完了东西，又闭起了眼睛。光一刮刮他的鼻子问：“就累成这样？还以为晚上还能再吃你一回呢。”  
“不行！不许！”刚不乐意地拧起了眉毛，睁开眼睛看着他突然伸手将他扯起来往卧室的方向拽，“你来，既然你那么想，那我调教你好了！哼……我的屁股今天晚上可是跟你无缘了！”  
光一无奈地将他搂过来止住步子哄道：“好啦Tsuyo你乖，刚刚吃完饭不要折腾，过一会儿再说。”  
“我也没想折腾。你不是没吃呢嘛！”  
刚任性起来也还真是谁都拦不住的。他扯着光一去了卧室，从抽屉里翻了一条他的领带出来将他的一只手绑在了床头。  
只有一只手。  
光一好笑地任他摆弄，然后目送他噔噔噔地跑出去，不一会儿就搜罗了一堆东西又跑了回来。   
是一根束缚圈，还有刚才尿道调教用过的东西，刚胳膊底下还夹着一条散鞭。  
光一眨眨眼睛看着他轻声问：“你这是打算调教我了？”  
“那是~”刚得意地扬起下巴，“你一回我一回，这样才公平！怎么样？装成抖S的抖M先生？”  
他骑在光一身上勾着他的下巴逼着他抬头，光一有些着迷地看着那双晶亮的眼睛，在不断加速的心跳中点头答应。  
这是他之前从未想过的事情，自己竟然有一天也会被人这样绑在床上往尿道里插东西或者被鞭子抽打。不……不如说，只要有人有这个念头，自己绝对会一拳将人打飞。  
但是……为什么刚这样对自己做了，却只有心跳加速的兴奋和期待呢？  
刚扒了光一的衣服，随后晃晃悠悠地站在他身边检查了一下他吊在床头的右手上面绑的结。光一见他就在自己跟前晃悠，伸头用脸颊蹭了蹭他的大腿外侧。  
刚低头歪着脑袋看看他，随手呼噜了一把光一细软的头发轻飘飘地吩咐道：“看你那么急，那就让你舔好了。”  
“嗯？”光一有些讶然地抬眼看他，正对上那双乌黑漂亮的眼睛，他仿佛被吸住一样无法移开视线，耳边听到刚的声音在说：  
“舔我。”  
光一的心脏狂跳起来，他立刻低下头掩盖住自己瞬间的失态，慢慢地起身跪坐在枕头那边，伸手想要帮刚把裤子脱掉，却被他“啪”地一下打掉了手。  
“用嘴。”  
光一微微蹙眉，刚似乎感觉到了他有些不悦，也不坚持，同样在他身前半跪下来，托着他的脸主动送上了亲吻。  
嘴唇轻柔地触碰了两三次之后，光一略带抱怨地喃喃：“我就没对你这么不温柔……”  
“那……那你还打我屁股呢。”刚有点不服气地趴在了他肩上。其实要S光一这件事他自己心里也虚得很，这不眼瞧着光一不怎么开心他就立刻怂了，亲亲抱抱的上去安抚，偏偏光一还就吃这一套。  
“那么不喜欢吗……那我以后不打了。”光一用没有被捆住的左手牢牢揽着他的腰，“还继续玩吗？”  
“当然！”  
刚又来了精神，他让光一再次半躺下去，趴在他腿间戳戳他还没完全勃起的肉棒不乐意地说：“不行，我也要给你把毛去掉！”  
“好啦……你要是想的话我自己来。”光一无奈极了，没想到刚还是这么记仇的人，不过他对今天晚上可是越来越期待了。  
“还有啊！”看着刚开开心心拿起润滑剂光一连忙又说道，“那个……尿道调教是很容易受伤的，我当时都是自己练习了一阵才给人弄的，你没有试过……”  
“这个不行那个不行！我还玩什么嘛！”  
刚知道又没戏了一样，闷闷不乐地把那一堆东西推到一边气咻咻地鼓着脸颊，光一伸手把他捞进怀里，安抚地亲亲他的耳朵柔声说：“你乖，之后你想学的话，我就教你，等你学好了再给我做好不好？”  
刚悄悄看了他一眼犹豫着问：“你……你愿意？”  
“嗯。”光一温柔地亲亲他的额角，“是你想要的话我没问题的。”  
“突然对我这么好……还是有点不安呢。”  
话虽然是这么说着，刚却难掩一脸带点小得意的开心神情，他转身趴伏在光一身前主动吻了他，一下下地、小动物似的舔舐着他的嘴唇，手下却不闲着的把一直拿着把玩的束缚环套在了光一胯下收紧。  
“嗯……”光一微微蹙眉无奈地说，“太紧了……”  
“就是要让你射不出来嘛！”刚这么逞强着，却依然迅速地帮他松开了一些。  
见他那么听话，光一又说：“还有啊，这样我很难硬起来的。硬起来之后再套比较好。”  
“到头来还是要我服侍你的嘛。”  
刚嘟嘟囔囔地用力揉了一把他的胸肌，因为手感太棒又亮着眼睛依依不舍地再揉了几把，这才撤到光一胯下的位置，松开束缚环的皮扣松松地挂在上面，伸手戳了戳还未凶恶起来的性器不满地嘟囔：“你看你都这个颜色了，这是已经吃过多少人了？”  
“小醋包啊……我……嗯~……”  
冷不防刚握着性器摆弄几下就把尖端送进了他那张小小的嘴巴里面，光一哼了一声不再说话。  
欢爱对象有过不少，而且几乎每一个都很主动地愿意为他提供口腔服务，其中也不乏老手，但是他们却没有一个比得过刚带来的快感强烈。  
几乎是被他含住的一瞬间，一股暖流涌上来包裹住了光一的全身，小腹开始烧灼起来，不过一会儿地时间他就硬得厉害了。而刚只是在他性器顶端毫无章法地舔了几下而已。  
见光一硬起来，刚开心地收紧了束缚环，顿时那根性器显得更加挺立了些，他哼哼地笑着骑坐在光一肚子上一把脱去了自己的衣服，然后直跪起来慢条斯理地解开自己的腰带打算褪下裤子。  
光一紧紧地盯着他，他不知道刚究竟多大，但明明长着一张如此年轻可爱的脸却又十分懂得发挥自己的魅力，随着他轻柔的动作自己的心跳又是突兀的一阵加速。  
这家伙……绝对不能放他一个人出去乱走！  
这次没有等刚主动要求，光一就起身在床上很标准地摆了跪姿，刚都有些惊讶了。实在是光一平日里见得太多了，虽然自己没有做过但姑且还是会的。  
刚挺着身子到他眼前，光一就乖顺地垂下头去，一只手还吊在床头，另一只手安分地放在下面，只用嘴巴含住了他翘起的肉棒。  
“呜……暖暖的啊。”刚享受得眯起了眼睛，他一只手胡乱揉搓着光一的头发，在他开始吞吐的时候“啪”地一鞭子抽在了他背上。  
“唔！……”光一条件反射地绷紧了身体又意识到自己在做什么连忙张大了嘴巴，他仰头急急地说，“你要先告诉我啊，我咬到你怎么办？”  
见他这样着紧却不是因为痛而是怕伤着自己，刚觉得心中熨帖，乖乖地应道：“嗯，我记住了。我刚刚打得你痛不痛？”  
“……没事的。你力气小我不痛。”  
“诶？！”  
刚不可思议地瞪大了眼睛。被鄙视了？！  
光一暗笑着重新垂下头去，有了心理准备他就不怕咬到刚了。只是做好了准备接受刚愠怒之下更大力气的鞭打，但是等了半天等来的却是同样的力度。  
刚见自己刚才抽打出来痕迹已经开始泛红了，所以觉得光一大概只是宽慰自己，因此就算不服气他也没有加大力气。  
反正打得重了还不是自己心疼……  
光一一下下地受着背上、腰侧的抽打，他俯下身子的时候后背浮现出了漂亮的肌肉线条，刚打了两下就忍不住上手去轻轻抚摸起来。光一还是很有些肌肉的，刚又是羡慕又是爱不释手，身下又被他吸得舒服极了，不由得加大了些力气按着光一的脑袋向自己胯下压去。  
粗大的性器在口中一分分地深入，光一拧起了眉头呜咽出声，但是刚并没有停止，压迫带来的快感让他眯着眼睛扬起了头，他已经感受到了光一喉头因为想要呕吐而起的一下下蠕动……  
“呕……咳！咳咳……唔……”  
终于光一受不了了狼狈地咳嗽起来，性器从他口中滑落出来牵出了一条长长的细丝，他下意识抓着喉咙咳嗽着拼命压抑住想吐的欲望，刚却用了很大的力气钳着他的下巴逼着他抬起头来。这时候的光一带着平常根本不会有的狼狈和脆弱，眼角似乎还沁出一点水光来，他咳嗽得鼻尖都红了起来，短密的睫毛上似乎还沾了几点咳出来的泪珠。刚喃喃了句“真是漂亮极了”就从上面向下压下去深深地吻住了他。  
疯狂激烈的接吻让光一还没平复就再次陷入了无法呼吸的情况当中，但是刚还嫌不够似的从正面压住了他的喉咙。他正好掐在两侧血管的地方，而且似乎对于这个他非常在行，每当光一觉得窒息憋闷难受时他就会微微松开手让他放松下来，随后是周而复始……  
吻到舌尖发麻嘴唇红肿，两人终于微微分开了些距离，刚用鼻尖磨蹭着光一高挺的鼻梁低低地说：“你真好看……”  
“啊……”光一忍不住笑出声来，“你也是……”  
“Fufu~”刚又响亮地“啵”地一声亲了光一一口，随后将他安置在床头靠着，自己则回到他两腿之间冲他挤挤眼睛，“下面是我的服务时间啦~”  
光一依然硬着，而且因为束缚而充血得更厉害了。刚圈着他的性器套弄两下，拇指来来回回拨弄着铃口附近软嫩的皮肤，光一低沉沙哑的呻吟令他兴奋又着迷，眨着眼睛想了想，他调整了一下姿势将他的性器凑近了自己胸口。  
溢出的腺液将他胸口的皮肤湿润得亮晶晶的，刚玩上瘾了似的，执着光一的性器贴着自己一侧乳首绕着圈子打转一圈圈地磨蹭。那里的皮肤细滑柔软感觉很棒，两个人的呼吸都不由得粗重起来。圈子越画越小，刚舔了舔嘴唇将那光滑湿漉的顶端部分擦过自己挺立的乳首。  
说来胸前是他最敏感的地方之一，只是这样擦过去他就有些难耐地轻哼了一声，随即加快了速度左右来回摇晃着摩擦起来。  
“嗯~~嗯……有点、怪怪的……”  
“嗯……”光一一遍享受着升腾的快感一边笑着看刚趴在自己身下做着那些刺激的事，这孩子根本一点都不像个S啊，怎么看都只是情侣间的情趣play而已。  
嗯……算起来也就刚才接吻时候那一招比较厉害而已。不过其实那一招光一也会来着……嘛，毕竟人家是专业的嘛。  
“唔……Tsu、啊……”  
刚突然用指腹磨蹭着光一敏感的冠状沟那边，另一只手拨弄着铃口的皮肤像是要把那小孔拨开似的，随即他将自己肿胀的乳首贴过去、冲着那大张的小孔揉搓着向里塞去。  
自然是没有办法完全塞进去的，但只是这样顶着磨蹭已经是极大的刺激了，光一眉头紧锁，他的胸口起伏变大了些许，难耐地舔舔嘴唇哑着嗓子唤道：“Tsuyo……”  
“嗯？” 刚轻柔地答了一声，鲜嫩的嗓音听在光一耳中让他背后起了一连串的鸡皮疙瘩，更加急切地又叫了一声：“Tsuyo！”  
刚轻咬着嘴唇放下手，慢慢地爬到光一身上翘着屁股打圈磨蹭着他顶住自己的性器。本来没打算做的……但是感觉上来了，还是痛痛快快地做一场吧！   
想通了之后刚便一手搂着光一的脖子一手伸到伸下去将他的性器扶正对准后穴的位置。光一倒是有些担忧地问：“你还可以吗？如果难受的话……”“都这样了……不做更难受……闭嘴！”  
说着刚干脆堵了光一的嘴。舌头入侵到他的口腔中毫无章法地胡乱翻搅着，光一也纵容了他一会儿，随即安抚地缠绕住了他的舌尖，将激烈的吻渐渐变得缠绵。  
因为五六个小时之前才做过，现在刚倒是没有觉得多痛。细细密密的痛楚很快分散开来、剩下的也被光一的亲吻安抚好了，他慢慢地摇晃着屁股将硬挺的性器一寸寸吞进去，向下坐一点又会抬起一点来， 在浅浅的抽插中爱娇地哼哼着抱紧了光一的脖子。  
上午做的有点猛，现在后面还略微肿着更显拥挤，光一原本就被刚给他上的束缚环勒得难受，现在炙热的快感翻涌着但是根部却被牢牢勒住，他离开刚的嘴唇喘息着低声道：“帮我解开下面……”  
“不，你想解开……除非把我做晕了！”  
刚看似凶狠地说着，然而他瞪圆了眼睛的模样却可爱极了，光一拿他没有办法，又学着M的口气轻轻地说：“主人帮我解开好不好？”  
显然因为他的话刚相当地动摇了，但最后还是坚定地摇了头。光一见状微微眯起眼睛，刚敏感地感觉到他身上的气场好像变了，下意识地感觉不妙急急张口想要说点什么挽回一下，到底还是晚了，光一调整了一下姿势一手圈着刚的腰飞快地向上顶动起来。  
“诶诶诶诶？不……啊啊啊呜不行~不行不行……啊嗯不红色红色红色！！~ ”  
光一速度极快力量也极大，顶得他都要飞起来了，每每碾到最深处都会让他抽噎一下，身体拍打间异常响亮的“啪啪”声急促得如同急鼓一般，刚被他突如其来的攻势插得哭叫连连到最后完整的话都无法说出。  
“红色？”光一笑着用空着的那只手解开手腕上的束缚，也把胯下的束缚环摘了扔到一边，刚刚或许还顾及着刚会不会被束缚环顶得痛所以稍微轻柔了一些，这下可是真格的急速凶狠起来，“我没有在调教啊，我们只是在做爱而已。”  
“啊啊、啊……啊啊啊呜……嗯嗯嗯不啊啊太快……烫！痛、痛……啊嗯啊啊啊光、光一呜呜……”  
“痛？”光一抱着他翻身将人压在身下，刚立刻就陷进了床褥之中，光一利落地分开他的双腿抓住他水淋淋的性器随着顶动的动作轻柔地抚弄了两下他就射了出来。  
而且射得又多又急，简直像喷泉似的、最远的一处都粘在了他的锁骨那边，要不是还是乳白的颜色，光一都要怀疑他是被自己插得失禁了。  
嗯……失禁，这个下次可以玩玩。  
刚的身体彻底松散下来，他失神地歪着脑袋半张着嘴有气无力地喘息着，光一的动作已经停了下来，那让他大大地松了一口气，下一瞬脑袋就陷入了热乎乎的白色光晕当中。  
“瞧你射得到处都是，像个女孩子潮吹似的。”光一顺手去床头拿了包纸巾回来，抽出一张帮他擦了擦身前那一片。他在探身的时候又往里面顶了一下，刚身子抖了抖，喉咙里面发出了黯哑的“嗯”的一声，眼睛缓缓地转了转，湿润润的黑眸含着委屈望向了光一。  
“怎么了？”光一捏了捏他软倒在小肚子上还在发烫的肉棒，刚又扭了扭身子下意识地将他紧紧夹住。  
光一俯身撑着床看他，刚半眯着眼睛双颊绯红，眼角还带着泪痕实在是可口的要命，他忍不住垂头亲亲他红润的小嘴巴，随后就听到他细细软软的声音：“……累了。”  
“累了？”光一把体重稍稍压在他身上，笑着一下下地吻着他道，“中午那会儿就顾及着你累了……总之这次我是一定要射在你里面的呢。”   
见刚似乎清醒了一点，光一摸着他汗湿的头发认真道：“那样你就彻底是我的了。”  
“确认所有权啊……”刚浅笑起来。虽然下面还一跳一跳泛着热辣辣的痛让他有些难受，但是显然光一的话令他更为受用。  
“帮你多灌些润滑剂会好一点。”光一说着起身想帮他补充润滑，却被刚急急地搂住了脖子限制了动作。  
刚也说不上怎么，就是暂时不想光一离开。在他自上而下看着自己、圈着自己的时候，真的感受到了一股被占有的满足感。  
自己在他的领域里面，自己在受着他的照顾和疼爱……  
“亲亲……”他眯起眼睛扬扬下巴，光一被他的表情撩拨得心头一跳，重新压回去托着他的脑袋细致地亲吻他的唇瓣。  
简简单单的唇瓣相贴缠绵胶着不愿分离，刚却更加满足了似的，开心地圈着光一的脖子一次次迎上去吻他。  
光一轻柔地揉弄着刚的脑袋，在接吻的间隙断断续续地低声道：“你带来的润滑、嗯……是特制的，里面有可以舒缓肿痛的药物。嗯……我帮你上一点，感觉会好很多……好了Tsuyo乖，嗯……”  
爱撒娇的小孩软软黏黏地磨得光一心头火烫又熨帖彻底没了脾气，好不容易起身想要行动，却又听到他因为疲累而稍微口齿不清地对自己说：“光一……我好喜欢你哦。”  
脑袋里面“啪”地崩断了一根弦，光一听着他蜜似的甜蜜黏软的嗓音说着那样简单却动人的话，在身体行动起来之前恶狠狠地拧住了自己的大腿。  
疼痛让他瞬间清醒过来，光一轻舒了口气，差一点就不管不顾地按着他继续做下去了……刚的身体承受不住那种强度肯定会受伤的。  
丝毫不知道自己刚才逃过一劫的小孩躺在那边委屈地撅起了嘴巴：“我都那样说了，你怎么还不亲我？”  
“真是个爱撒娇的小混蛋！”  
缠绵火热的亲吻重新点燃了刚的热情，他的手在光一后背上不断地游移、勾勒着令自己着迷的肌肉线条，时不时滑到腰侧若即若离地摸两下，感受着光一肌肉绷紧带来的颤栗感。  
好不容易安抚好了这个爱撒娇的小混蛋，光一只感觉脑袋一跳一跳的快要绷不住了，连忙起身苦笑着捞过润滑剂来。他往腿上看了一眼，刚才自己的力气实在太大，那边都被自己掐出青来了……  
不过刚的情况也称不上太糟，当然也没有多好就是了。他两腿大张着，股间的小洞随着光一的抽离没有立刻闭上，露出一点里面殷红的肠肉像呼吸似的一收一缩，慢慢地穴口才一点点收拢回去。  
光一迟疑了一下，下床跑去帮他拿了药膏回来，先抹上一层清凉的药膏，随后才挤了大量的润滑剂在里面。  
“嗯……凉丝丝的……”  
光一给自己上的药很有效，刚察觉到肿痛慢慢消散开来，免不了露出了极可爱的笑脸咬着手指想要并起腿来，光一可没让他如愿，先缓缓地插进去之后才摆弄着他的身体，让他的腿并起来斜到一侧，身子还扭着躺在床上。  
“呜……又撑开了……”  
刚委屈兮兮地说着，不过扮可怜居多，他还是很享受这种被慢慢撑开填满的感觉的。  
“我会温柔点的。”光一摸着他的头发保证道。  
这个姿势令后穴更加紧绷，光一摆动着腰缓缓地插进抽出，仔细地观察着刚的表情。似嗔似喜，眉宇间又带着一点焦躁，应该不是疼痛导致的。  
“嗯…… 光一、呜~抱……”  
到头来还是没插几下就又把腿岔开了，因为这样比较方便拥抱。  
光一没办法地俯身抱他，亲亲泛红的小鼻尖深深地顶入，贴着里侧用力翻搅两下，看着他半张着嘴叫不出声的模样疼爱极了，擦擦他眼角涌出来的泪珠故意问他：“怎么哭了？”  
“哭？才、没有……啊嗯~呜……”  
刚可怜兮兮地连嗓子都哭哑了还哼哼唧唧地逞强，光一好笑地连声安慰他：“好好，没哭，这是汗……嗯……”  
他稍微加快了点速度，刚吸得他实在太紧了，几乎是下意识地含着他一下下地吮着似的，后脑一阵阵地发麻中光一压在了他唇上。  
虽然特意控制过了，但动起来摩擦依旧让两人的身体再度升温，刚紧紧掐着光一的肩膀拼命呜咽着，光一放开他之后他就高声哭叫起来，但是到底说的是什么估计连他自己都听不懂了，含糊着哽咽着断断续续抽抽搭搭，可怜可爱得紧。  
光一忍不住直起身推起他的腿腰下大开大合地狂插猛捣，顶着敏感点重重地擦过直捣最深处，也不忘很有技巧地摇晃着腰让细窄的后穴内各个方向都能够被顶到。  
刚的身体一时紧绷一时放松，只听得他的呜咽与身体相碰的啪啪声响混合在一起，却只有意味不明的呻吟，浓浓的哭腔中他就连光一的名字都没有办法清楚地喊出来了。   
抽插间光一低头看到刚股间湿漉漉红彤彤的一片，光溜溜的可爱极了，性器随着自己顶弄的动作上下摇摆，尤其是深粉泛红胀鼓鼓的囊袋里面像装了满满一包水儿似的上下滑动着，他忍不住伸手捏了一把，刚随着他的动作一个激灵，模糊不清的哭腔也扬高了一阵，下身又是紧缩起来，顿时光一抽插变得有些困难，他屏住呼吸扶着刚的膝盖加了些力气速度不减，蛮横地挤开层层紧裹的内壁插磨顶撞。刚被他插得高潮连连，仿佛浑身正置于沸腾的水中，那些翻涌着的泡泡刺激着他的每一寸皮肤，快感的浪潮连天涌来将他卷住上抛下接，眼前由晕白渐渐炸开了无数令人眼花缭乱的色彩，在反复的前列腺按摩中他歪倒在小腹上的性器一股股吐着混合了大量腺液的精液，不过也许是今天高潮的次数实在太多了，这时候的颜色明显稀薄了许多。  
光一知道他可能要到极限了，伸手卡住了刚的脖子。他用的力量 很轻，压迫感远大于窒息，刚用力抓着身下的床单不乐意地摆着头像是求饶似的低泣着，光一松了松手让他放松一些又收紧了手指。  
窒息令身下的快感加倍上涌，刚仿佛进入了一个只有他自己的世界中，身体轻飘飘地向上漂浮着，身下的快感在不断地积累着，他在剧烈的心跳中期待着最后的爆发。  
忽的一阵尖锐的刺激将他整个人都刺穿，刚猛地意识到光一早就松了手，自己也早就可以呼吸了，只是下意识地憋住了气，他猛醒过来还没等喘匀了气就剧烈地踢着双腿惊叫起来：“不要！！不……啊啊啊不要摸那儿！呜……光一！光一！！”  
却是光一在最后的时候抓了他滴滴答答的射个不停的肉棒揉搓套弄、食指指腹揉着冠状沟拇指反复地摩擦着黏湿的铃口，另一只手还极坏地拂过紧绷的会阴处随后拢住囊袋震动似的快速震颤着那里，果然刚的身体经了这一番刺激之后被顶上了极度的高潮，光一在他剧烈的颤抖中又重重抽送几下在他身体里面尽数射了出来。  
“呼……”  
光一长长地出了一口气，尽量轻缓地从刚身体里面拔出来，却还是又引动的他一阵激颤。大张的穴口一下下地收缩着，不一会儿就涌出了一股股浓稠的乳白色、顺着湿润的臀缝滑下。光一定定地看着他被自己灌满的模样，忽的觉得胸口沉甸甸的，好像有什么东西直到此刻才安定下来一般。   
刚大张的双腿依旧轻颤着，他累极了，眯着眼睛连动动手指都不想。光一来到他身边抚摸着他的头发，在脸颊上额头上烙下了无数轻吻。刚露出一个疲惫的笑，没有睁开眼睛只是微微歪了歪头，光一就会意地抚摸着他的脸颊将他的脸偏向自己，柔情蜜意地亲吻他的唇瓣。  
“舒服了？”光一低笑着问。  
“嗯……”刚的嗓音沙哑得要命。光一将他抱起来靠在自己怀里，先帮他捏了捏大腿那边的肌肉，随后将人抱去浴室清理身体。  
洗过澡之后刚勉强打起了精神，热水刺激下身体倒是舒缓了些，但是快感的余韵却被温热重新激起，难免又缠着光一亲吻了一阵，差一点再次让他擦枪走火。  
把刚裹进绒毯里抱去客厅之后，光一带着腿上多出来的一块青紫去卧室换了床单，铺上了今天以来的第三条，随后好笑地去把刚抱了回来。  
刚被他裹得像个寿司卷似的，乖乖被放到床上之后这才蠕动了几下，发现自己根本解不开这个卷之后才可怜兮兮地看着光一。  
他脸上还带着红晕，不知道是不是错觉，眼角眉梢都多了一层之前没有的惑人的魅力，光一被他看着忍不住吞了几次口水， 关了灯之后帮他把毯子解开，将人搂到怀里轻轻拍打。  
刚很快就困了，他今天真是累极了，趴在光一怀里昏昏沉沉地就要睡去，还不忘叮嘱着：“以后调教……不许碰他们、嗯……不许…… 出轨……”  
光一无奈又好笑地一一应下：“好。好。不碰，不出。怎么会出呢……”  
说着他低头亲了亲刚的头顶。刚这时候已经睡过去了，被亲了也没什么反应，只是一只手牢牢地抱着光一的腰、即便睡着了力量也不见减轻。  
“占有欲强大的小醋包。呵…… ”光一低笑着，脸上浮现出温柔甜蜜的神色，紧紧搂着刚用脸颊反复磨蹭着他的脑袋，直到听到他不满的哼声才作罢。  
都已经有这么个诱人可爱的小家伙在身边了，怎么可能舍得分神去看别人一眼，又哪里会出轨呢。

=================================  
下期预告！  
二次调教  
*调教师51被调教的甜饼车  
*涉及温柔的BDSM，束缚、鞭打、蛋蛋责罚、乳夹、深喉口交、足交、性爱机器，男性潮吹等


End file.
